Trust Betrayed Original
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: This is the first draft of Trust Betrayed as request by Beth23VV sorry it took so long I forgot were I put the file. Summary: Rudy asks Jack to stay late at the Dojo. Rated M for a reason


**Summary:** Rudy asks Jack to stay late at the Dojo.

**Trust Betrayed**

It's about 9 at night at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and Rudy is in his office alone doing paperwork, suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Come in" says Rudy without looking up from his desk.

"Hey Rudy the others and I are gonna head home see you tomorrow" says Jack.

"Wait Jack, I need to talk to you so tell them to go ahead and I'll drive you home cause I don't know how long this will take" states Rudy just as Jack was about to shut the door.

Jack nods a little confused "Okay." Jack closes the door, but returns a few moments later.

"So what did you want to talk about Rudy?" asks Jack.

Rudy smiles and stands up, then slowly walks over to Jack. "Jerry told me everything Jack" stated Rudy as he walks behind Jack.

"Rudy stop acting weird and what did Jerry tell you?" Jack says as he goes to turn around, but Rudy grabs his wrist, pinning it behind his back then slamming the teen into the wall.

Jack instantly starts to struggle, but Rudy is to strong "What the fuck Rudy knock it off!" yells Jack as he continues to struggle.

"Jerry told me about the party you little bastards had while I was gone and how my sword got stolen" hisses Rudy into Jacks ear.

"I don't know what you're talking abo… AHH" screams Jack as Rudy twists his arm.

"Cut the shit Jack, you do realize if I go to the police and tell them you and your little friends could go to jail." Hisses Rudy again.

"Although I might be persuaded not to go to the police." Whispers Rudy into Jack's ear as he slowly runs his hand down Jack's side and lets it rest on his hip.

"What do you want Rudy?" Asks Jack throw clenched teeth.

Rudy smirks "Tell me Jack are you a virgin?" as Rudy completes this statement he licks the shell of Jack's ear.

"That's none of your business Rudy" States Jack as he finally breaks free from Rudy's hold, but he doesn't get far because Rudy grabs the younger's wrist again and slams him into the bathroom door.

"Well It's going to become my business very soon because you're going to have sex with me and if you don't I will go to the police and you and your friends will go to jail. "So I'm only going to ask you one more time are you a virgin Jack"

Jack looks down at the floor "Yes I'm a virgin, happy" whispers the teen.

Rudy lifts Jacks chin up with his finger "Sorry didn't catch that" smirks the older.

Jack glares at Rudy pure disgust evident on his face "I said yes I'm a virgin, happy."

"Very" In that instant Rudy's grin doubles in size as he lets go of Jack then goes over to his desk and sits down. Once he is situated Rudy pats his lap "Come have a seat kid."

Jack just stands there glaring at the other male.

Rudy shrugs and reaches for his phone, "suit yourself Jack, I'll just call mall security and have them take care of it."

Just as Rudy's hand touches the phone Jack grabs it and puts it on his hip as he slides down onto his sensei's lap facing away from him. Were he is poked by the man's obviously hard erection which causes the teen to cringe.

"Glad to see you're finally coming around Jack" Laughs Rudy.

"Just do what you're going to do and get it over with Rudy" begs Jack.

Rudy smiles as he starts to run his hands up and down Jack's body one of them stays on his crouch and gives it a firm squeeze cause and unwanted moan to escape Jack's lips. Then the older of the two leans forward and bites down on the younger ear lobe "nice try Jack, but I been wanting to do this since you crashed throw my wall so I'm going to milk it for all it's worth"

Than with cat like speed Rudy grabs Jack's hair and twists his head around so that their lips meet. The sudden action causes Jack to gasp which gives Rudy the chance to snake his tough into the teen's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity Rudy finally pulls away for air.

"Now get on your knees kid" commands the older man.

"No please Rudy not that" Stammers Jack with fear in his eyes.

"I said now whore" demands Rudy "Unless you want me to report you and your friends to the cops" continues Rudy with a smug look on his face.

"Fine" groaned the teen as he gets on his knees in between his sensei's legs and with shaky hands pulls out Rudy's 9 ½ inch dick out of his pants.

Rudy smirks "good boy now suck me."

Then just as Jack was about to grab the base of Rudy's cock, Rudy stops him by grabbing Jack's hair and forces him to look at him "if you even think about biting me I will make shore you regret it" the older man says as he releases Jack's hair and presses his dick against the teen's unwilling lips.

The teen then takes hold of the base and slowly puts the tip into his mouth and receives a pleased moan from Rudy. However said man quickly becomes inpatient so he grabs Tony's hair again and slams his head down on his engorged cock causing the younger of the two to almost gag. Then after about 10 minutes of pure agony on Jack's part Rudy finally tenses and as the teen tries to pull away Rudy holds him still as he comes in his mouth.

Before Jack can even consider spiting it out Rudy puts his hand over Jack's mouth and says in a threatening voice "swallow it now you dirty whore."

The younger obeys, but after he has to fight with all his might to not allow it to come back up.

Then on wobbly legs Jack stands up and goes to leave.

Just as he reaches the door "where do you think you're going slave we're not done get back over here."

Jack very slowly walks back over to Rudy, who starts to kiss, nip, and bite at Jack's neck and once he reaches the spot right where Jack's shoulder and neck meet Rudy bits into the skin leaving a very noticeable mark and causing Jack to cry out in pain. Taking advantage of the opportunely Rudy pushes Jack to the floor and gets on top of the younger man. After a moment of shock Jack regains control over his senses and begins to struggle. However Rudy swiftly puts a stop to that by putting the teen wrists in a vise grip so tight it causes Jack to hiss in pain.

Rudy then grabs his forgotten black belt and binds Jack's wrists with it. Then the older man slowly runs his hands down Jack's body finally coming to rest on his crotch where he squeezes it causing the teen to utter an unwanted moan.

"Please stop" begs Jack as he tries to fight back tears and more unwanted moans.

Rudy pulls Jack to his feet by his hair and undoes Jack's pants, then bends him over his desk and leans over to whisper in his ear "No, I have waited to long for this."

Rudy stands up straight showing that his erection has recovered from the blow job.

"No please" cries Jack as Rudy pulls out a small bottle of lube from inside his desk.

"Shut up you whore or I'll go in dry" barks the older man.

Then the sound of the cap being popped on the lube made Jack close his eyes in fear and disgust. Jack looks over his shoulder with horror in his eyes as he watches Rudy prepare is cock for entry.

The younger whimpers in fear as he feels the soft round head of the elder's member probing against his entrance, the coldness of the lube creating a cool sickly sensation as it paints his warm skin. He hopes with fiber of his being that Rudy isn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. However his hopes where short lived as the older man pushes into his tight entrance with one forceful push, the sudden unexpected intrusion causes Jack to cry out from the pain and Rudy to cry out in pleasure.

Rudy begins to move in and out of the unwilling body at a speed so slow a snail would seem like a racecar. This went on for what felt like hours, a never ending cycle of mercilessly rough pace to slowing down or stopping completely. The entire time Jack is thinking why can't he just fuck me quick and be done with it. Then without warning Rudy pulls out completely and grabs Jack and flips him over that they are facing each other.

"I decided I want to see your face as I fuck" laughs Rudy as he thrusts into Jack again still keeping the same pattern of pacing as before.

Then when Rudy is close to climax he grabs Jack's unwillingly hard member and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts and within seconds Jack comes all over Rudy's hand and their chests, followed by Rudy who comes inside Jack.

Once done the older male pulls out of Jack, straightens his closes and unties the younger's wrists and sits down at his desk with a huge satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

"That was amazing Jack we should do it again sometime" states Rudy as he slaps Jack in the ass while he's pulling up his pants.

"You got what you wanted now keep your disgusting hands off me you prick" threatens Jack close to tears as he runs out the door.

**The End**

******Hope everyone likes this and I hope this will inspire other people to write Jack and Rudy story cause there is just not enough of them. Thank you for reading please Review. **


End file.
